Summer Love
by MisterEy
Summary: Tai is just another guy until he meets Sora. Then things start to happen. a taiora. Rated PG for some language.


a/n: Tai is 15, Sora is 14. This story has nothing to do with the digital world, but this story is based on a true story of how 2 people fell in love. In this story there is no digidestined. There is only Tai and Sora and some of their friends. I changed the names and sn's of the friends that were involved in this.   
  
oh yeah, i don't own digimon or Tai and Sora..HERE WE GO!..it starts now!  
  
Summer Love  
  
friday afternoon  
6-21-02  
tai's house  
  
Tai is sitting in his computer chair in his room, looking at the computer screen. It is the first Friday of summer vacation, and where was he? He's at home, doing nothing but being online on instant messanger. He's been sitting there since he woke up, made a few trips to the bathroom, went a few times downstairs to fill up on the food, but basically he's been sitting in his computer chair the whole day.  
  
His krew didn't plan shit that day. See school just got out that Monday, and everyday after that, up until Friday, the guys would come over and just chill out at his house. So basically the agenda of that week was kick it at his house and whatnot.  
  
"Man im bored outta my mind!!" Tai says outloud to himself. He checks the clock its about 5:45 PM. Then all of a sudden he gets an IM from one of his friends. His name was Rick, not your typical Asian kid a little bit on the spontaneous side, but he ends up entertaining Tai and whoever was with him so hes kool.  
  
dopeskaterkid: MOVIES TONIGHT  
my tai in da makn: u goin er sumthin?  
dopeskaterkid: naaa  
dopeskaterkid: no ride  
my tai in da makn: ahhhhhhhh  
dopeskaterkid: wat?  
my tai in da makn: im fuckin bored!!  
dopeskaterkid: word  
dopeskaterkid: dammit i wanna go to the movies  
my tai in da makn: y u wanna go so bad?  
dopeskaterkid: im supposed to meet sasha from North Odaiba  
my tai in da makn: ooooo  
my ta in da makn: she got frends?  
dopeskaterkid: i think so  
my tai in da makn: oh shit hook it up!  
my tai in da makn: hahahaha  
dopeskaterkid: fuck let's go scooter to the movies  
my tai in da makn: hahahaha  
my tai in da makn: na man im strate  
my tai in da makn: ay u still wanna go movies?  
dopeskaterkid: fuck yeah!  
my tai in da makn: hold up imma ask my parents if dey can take us there  
  
Tai leaves his computer and goes downstairs to ask his parents if he can take him and his friend Rick.  
  
"Mom! Can you take me and my friend to the movies?"  
  
"I dont know, ask your dad."  
  
"Ok. Dad can you take me and my friend to the movies?"  
  
"Ok, when though?"  
  
"Uh like soon?"  
  
"Ok, do I have to pick up your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, but he just lives by my old middle school"  
  
"Ok," after the last reply Tai rushes up to the computer to tell Rick to get ready.  
  
my tai in da makn: ay rick get ready soon, we're goin to the movies  
As Tai types this he rushes to get ready. Tai goes into his drawers and pulls out a black shirt and puts it on. He looks in his closet as well, then he pulls out a black flannel with blue stripes. Then he looks for some pants in his closet as well. He decides to just wear his blue Nautica jeans. He dresses up within 5 mins and to complete the outfit he just wears his black Universtiy of California hat and he adjusts his hat so it goes to the left a little but its still faces the front. Then he sits back down in his computer chair.  
dopeskaterkid: oh shit  
dopeskaterkid: i gotta call my dad real quick  
my tai in da makn: ok  
dopeskaterkid: tyte he said i could go  
Tai shakes his head at the thought Rick didn't even ask to go out that nite yet.  
dopeskaterkid: ah shit. i dont have sasha's cell phone #  
my tai in da makn: so?  
dopeskaterkid: she said she would call back  
my tai in da makn: oh well jes meet her up there then  
  
Then Tai's dad screams out his name. "TAI!"  
  
"yeah dad?"  
  
"Are we goin now?"  
  
"uh yeah, ok"  
  
my tai in da makn: ay yo rick, im leaving now get ready soon  
dopeskaterkid: oh shit ok  
  
Ending with that Tai signs off his internet and heads downstairs. Then he goes into the garage and finds his Lakai Carrolls and puts them on. He and his dad head to the truck, so they can pick up Rick.  
  
The drive was about 5-10 mins from his house to Rick's house. Tai stood outside of Rick's house, more like foretress. His little front courtyard is surronded by a metal gate. So its like a mini foretress, kinda. Well Tai is searching for the doorbell because its so camaflauged into the wall. Tai was about to bust out the cell phone and call him to go outside, when he was about to Rick comes out of his house. Tai then heads out to the truck and opens the door for Rick.  
  
"Fuckin Tai, go to sleep" says Rick as he greets Tai, all Tai could do was a light chuckle. He felt a little embarassed that he said it in front of his dad, but oh well its all good.   
  
late friday afternoon/ early friday night  
6:00 something  
in front of the movies  
  
The two arrived at the movies at around 6. The actual movie building is pretty big. The theather has about 20 theathers inside, so basically a 'multi-plex' and inside the theathers are separated into 2 directions. 10 to the left and 10 to the right and in the middle there is the concession stand, where a lot of fine girls work. (hehe)  
  
"Bye Dad, i'll call for pick up?" Tai's dad just nodded and Tai closed the door of the truck. As much as he can see, Tai and Rick were the only ones from Central Odaiba, well as they could see. So Rick and Tai head inside the theather to see wat to watch.  
  
"Wanna watch Lilo n Stitch?" says Rick  
  
"ayte im down for it" says Tai. So then the 2 start to file in line to buy their tickets.  
  
"one for Lilo n Stitch 7 o clock" Tai gets his ticket n then Rick gets his ticket. They exit out of the theather and are back in front of the theather. The two see no other people, so Tai feels a little weird here, not seeing anybody from . So Rick spots Gray and Michael, pretty much their friends they too are from Central Odaiba. Tai and Rick head towards them and then Tai and Rick say their wassups to Gray and Michael.  
  
"ay yo why dont you guys buy tickets for lilo n stitch man." says Tai.  
  
"Maybe we will, Michael lets go get tickets" so Gray and Michael head inside in the theather and then Tai asks a question to Rick.  
  
"Ay Rick, is that Sasha chick here?"  
  
"Uhh..i dunno"  
  
Tai then becomes surprised. "Wat tha fuck man? You haven't seen her picture or sumthin?" He then starts to chuckle at Rick. Rick gives no response. Then Gray and Michael come out of the theather.  
  
"You guys buy tickets?" asks Tai  
  
"naa they sold out" says Gray. Then Tai starts to laugh.  
  
"Oh shit fer real? hahaha" says Tai. Then Tai thinks, 'man Lilo n Stitch sold out?hahahahahaha'.  
  
"haha yeah, me and Michael are gonna go to Jack in tha Crack and eat.late"  
  
"ayte man late yo" says Tai. Gray and Michael start heading off to Jack in the Box (aka Jack in tha Crack). The two are still standing in front of the theather.  
  
"Tai, what time is it?" asks Rick.  
  
"Its 6:30 yo"  
  
"You wanna go in?"  
  
"ayte sure" the duo head inside the theather and they head right where the theather which Lilo n Stitch was playing in. The guys head toward theather 11, as they go inside they both see that a lot of the seats were taken up. The two first head up the stairs to see if there are any seats left at the top. So they go up and check, then to their disappointment there are no more seats availble at the top.  
  
"oh shit man, dawg let's just go in the very front yo. There's no more seats" The two head back down, but instead of exiting they go in the very front of the screen. I mean this is the very front, the 1st row of seats. So the two just sit down in the middle of the row, sitting one chair apart. For about 10 minutes the seats in the very front start to fill up, around this time Tai has to go the bathroom.  
  
"Ay Rick save my seat, tell em not jack that shhhhht." So Tai gets up and leaves the theather and heads to where the bathroom is on the other side of the theather.   
  
He only takes a few minutes to do his business then he heads back to theather 11. Then when he enters, the very first rows of seats were taken. Tai looks up to where the rest of the rows are, and they too are basically taken as well. Tai then thinks to himself, 'Damn there's a grip of people here.'   
  
Then he heads toward to his seat again, then this girl 3-4 seats on the left says politley, "Can you move please? These seats are saved."  
  
Tai looks a little unsure but he says, "oh ok." Tai ends up sitting next to Rick, then Tai thinks, 'Fuck, man this seems a little gay'. Then Rick and Tai start talking about random stuff, as usual.   
  
Out of nowhere a girl from behind them asks, "Which one of you is Rick?"   
  
Tai points to Rick and says, "He's Rick."  
  
The girl asks politley, "Then who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Tai," He then waves to the girl.  
  
"Oh okay." Then everything returns to normal and Rick and Tai are talking about random stuff again.   
  
"Hi my name is Rick, I like to smoke weed!! hahahaha" says Tai and he starts to laugh. Then the lights go out and the previews begin. For the next two hours, the 2 watch the movie and sometimes they'll say random stuff to each other during the movie about certain scenes. Then the movie ends and the lights begin to fade in. The two stand up and start to exit the theather.  
  
The time is about 9:05 or so, add or take a few minutes. The two end up staying in the front for awhile. Two girls come up to Rick and Tai right about now. Tai has no idea what's going on, he seems to have a clue that Rick is doing his pimping (haha).  
  
"Hi can I have your number?" asks one of the girls. Obviously she was talking to Rick, because she made no eye contact with Tai. Tai wasn't even paying attention to what was going on he just looks around but he is still next to Rick.   
  
"uhhh..who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Sasha"  
  
"oooh, don't you already have it?"   
  
"yeah but its at home, so can i have it now?" Then Rick gives his number to her. Tai just looks at what's going on and moves his head and looks at Sasha's friend and they make eye contact with each other.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sora" she waves as she smiles.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tai." Tai waves to her, and does his complementary smile. Then the two girls leave and few minutes later the two see Gray and Michael again.  
  
Tai asks,"ay what happened with y'all walkin back home?"   
  
Gray answers,"We were too lazy."  
  
They all start laughing.  
  
Then Tai says something out of the blue, "Doode I wanna meet some new chicks"  
  
"You want me to introduce you to some then?"  
  
"Ayte sure"  
  
But they all stay where they were. Tai explains to Gray and Michael about how Rick's doorbell was camoflagued into his house and gives him visuals by using hand movements. Then the two girls, Sasha and Sora, come up to the 4 and Sora looks at Tai and says, "Hi, do you remember me?"  
  
Tai smiles and says, "Yeah your Krystle". She then smiles and they all have some small talk. Then the two girls had to go because they're ride was there.   
  
Sora says, "Oh we hafta go now..bye guys."  
  
"Later" says Michael.  
"Bye" says Rick  
"Bye" says Gray  
"Bye," as the girls head to their ride's car, they become out of audible range so Tai asks,"ay guys who was the lighter one?" says Tai  
  
"oh that was Sasha" says Gray  
  
"oh okay" Well Tai and Rick stay there for a little bit more and while they wait for his ride, they have some small talk. Tai's mom come and picks them up around 9:20 and its about 9:30 when Tai gets home. Tai goes online then watches T.V to end his night. Little did he know that this weekend would be not his normal summer weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Sorry it got crappy at the end guys. i didnt know what to replace the real places with so i just changed it to Odaiba cuz it be obvious where i would be from if i put in the real places. haha. leave a comment please. haha..hit me up on AIM if ya want to..payce. erwin.


End file.
